


Soft

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Nines, Top RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, possesive RK900, reverant Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines introspects on his love for his Gavin, and all he has done for it, while he eats him out





	Soft

As Nines gazed out at the man before him, naked and bared and splayed out on the bed for Nines to see, only one word came to his mind. Soft. 

It wasn’t a word Nines would have thought to ascribe to the detective, who laid out before him now was all sweet and sublime, but it applied nonetheless. Even the scruff of his beard was pleasant, more of a tickle than anything he had decided as the man had nuzzled his face against his stomach, green eyes open so wide. Wide enough to catch all of the light in the room, even the lone flicker of his led from blue to red and back. 

The man had allowed him here, into his bedroom, into his privacy. When they had first met, Nines hadn’t thought it possible. But their fights had shifted from screams to quips to the most tentative of caresses, stolen in the middle of an bleak police station, where anyone could have shattered Gavins attention from him, dashed it like green sea glass against solid white rocks. But now, as the detective kicked back against him with a foot, the smallest of smirks on his face as he urged Nines to “get on with it”, Nines could not imagine the man sharing his attention with anyone else. 

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Nines asked again, fiddling with the covers. They were a grayish green, a color that looked remarkably well next to Gavin, although he doubted the detective had chosen them for that reason. Moreso for the silky touch that Gavin couldn’t get enough of. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. You think I haven’t done this before?” The question was accompanied by a snort, and Nines decides he liked the way the man’s nose curled up. 

“Alright, sweetheart. I just needed to be sure.” He didn’t want to pressure him (it made him sick to think of it). The thought of anything hurting Gavin made his processors shudder. His Gavin was to be protected. And to be cherished. 

Opening Gavin’s legs, he stared rapt at the prize. Gavin’s lips had opened slightly, the smallest driblets of clear having already leaked past, tracking little lines to his thighs. He hadn’t shaved, not that Nines had expected him to, and the curled hairs bunched near his opening in little tufts. His little cock stuck out, swollen and twitching slightly in the cold air. All Nines wanted was to stick his face into it. 

Instead, he started at Gavin’s thighs, placing soft, gentle kisses all down his legs. First near his knee, far enough from where his Gavin really wanted it to make the man groan, relishing in the salty tang and the way goosebumps flourished beneath his lips, but slowly getting closer and closer to the pretty dark prize. 

“Does this please you, Gavin?” He purred, almost sucking at the soft, salty skin in the crook of his thigh and pubic mound. 

“Godjustfuckingdoitalready”

“What?” His tongue slipped out, caressing the soft rise of skin just below Gavin’s outer lips. 

“Please eat me out now.”

Nines laughed. Gavin’s face was red, his chest heaving up and down, pretty brown nipples perked to perfect peaks. “Alright, dearest.”

He nuzzled his face close, drinking in the heady scent that rolled from Gavin in waves. He was musky, like any other man, but it made Nines harden. Brushing his cheek against him, he breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering in content. “You’re perfect, you know.”

Gavin laughed. “I do know. So are you.”

Nines nodded, stretching his tongue out to lap a slow line from Gavin’s asshole to the little tip of his twitching cock. Grunting, Gavin pressed himself against Nines. Nines eyes flickered up to lock on Gavin’s, and he kept the contact even as he licked a slow rhythm into Gavin’s cunt, delighting in the salty precum dripping from him as his lover twitched around him. 

“You’re so dirty, you know. Look at you, mouth opened wide. You probably wish you were sucking my cock right now. Not even having a tongue in you is enough, is it?” Nines added a finger, delighted at how it slipped inside. He started fucking him, purring at the sensation; Gavin was still remarkably tight, and Nines legs clenched at the memories of burying himself inside of him. 

Gavin’s legs locked around him, soft, chubby and paltry to keep Nines in place, but he allowed them to stay him. More a caress than a vice. 

He added a second finger, scissoring them apart and relishing the mewl Gavin gave him. His eyes had screwed shut, unseeing as he writhed around on Nines, breath gasping out of him and making his chest heave. Like a painting, one of an angel caught in some glorious rapture, lip bitten tightly and brows furrowed, face split in ecstasy. But unlike a painting, the image wasn’t caught in time. So he would just have to keep the source. 

As Nine’s tongue circled Gavin’s cock, sucking it gently into his mouth as his fingers fucked him in a short rhythm, Gavin’s tension broke. Hot fluid spilled over his fingers, and Nines lowered his tongue to drink it as Gavin let it forth. 

“God. Fuck, Nines.” The man murmured, licking at his lips and blinking his eyes. His face was cast in a rosy sheen. 

“That good, sweetheart?” He chuckled, sliding up besides him in bed. He placed an arm around him, stomach fluttering at the feeling of his bulk pressing against him. A soft weight, and an even softer heat, like when the sun glanced off of him when he lay in stasis. A holy caress. 

“Mm, don’t get too full of yourself.” Gavin grumbled, playing with Nines fingers to show no ill intent. 

“Of course not. I’m the one filling you up.” With a quick kiss to Gavin’s cheek before the man could object, he pulled him even closer, situating his hand on the top of his side. His hand slotted against Gavin’s hip like they were made for each other. 

“Don’t be nasty!” Gavin preened, bumping his head against Nines. “And don’t kiss me while THAT is still in your mouth.”

Nines smirked, hummed, darted his tongue out to taste Gavin still on his lips. “Alright, alright. You win.” 

As Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed, Nines smiled. Gavin looked peaceful. Not like at work, when they were surrounded by other people, all stares and tension and the briefest of touches, sullied and marred by the intrusion of others. Here, they were quiet, his Gavin in his arms where he belonged, soft and warm and safe and his. Nines knew that Gavin’s content was just for him. And even if the purpled bruises on his wrists made the approximation of Nines stomach turn, from when Gavin had still struggled against cold metal cuffs, it was the price they both paid to keep it that way.


End file.
